


The Atrocities of Potions Class

by Shippy_Shipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, bear with me, hermione granger - Freeform, i dont know how to do the ? thingie, ron weasley - Freeform, with the chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippy_Shipper/pseuds/Shippy_Shipper
Summary: Harry entered the classroom and thought, dear lord, could this day get any worse? He had already gotten a firm reprimanding from McGonagall for not getting to Transfiguration class on time, and now walking into the Potions classroom and seeing who the teacher was, he realized that he was completely and utterly screwed.





	The Atrocities of Potions Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written, I hope you enjoy it and feel free to give advice on what you think I did well or could have done better! I intend to upload when I can, but that may not be for a while because school and stuff. I know that this chapter is short, but hopefully the next ones will be longer.

It had all started out last April, when Harry was just completing his auror training. Apparently, due to the fact that he technically didn't go to school for his seventh year, because, ya know, THE WAR, he didn’t have enough credit to become an auror. Of course, he was notified of this after almost a year of training and 6 years after the war itself. So while Ron and Hermione had continued on with their lives because they had gone back for a sort of 8th year, he was stuck going to Hogwarts, ALONE. McGonagall had been nice enough to provide Harry with his own room, to avoid having to bunk with the 7th years. She had also invited him to eat with the professors at meal times, and so after having skipped dinner in favor of properly moving into his new accomodations, he wandered down to breakfast. There were a lot of familiar professors, like Flitwick and Sprout and Trelawny, as well as Alanis lockhart, the new defence teacher. But there was one seat empty, and Harry asked Alanis, (who happened to be sitting next to him,) about the whereabouts of the professor. Apparently the mysterious teacher was going to be late, and so the first time that Harry would be able to see them was in his potions class. All he knew was that the teacher was male, really good at his job (though a bit intimidating,) and that he was quite good looking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Throughout the next day, Harry realised how boring Hogwarts was without Hermione and Ron. By the end of the day, he was bored out of his mind and started to count down the days until the school year ends and he could get on with his life. He walked into potions, his last class of the day, and stopped dead in his tracks. There, at the front of the classroom, writing on the blackboard, was Draco Malfoy. He couldn’t believe it. Malfoy was the hot mysterious teacher? The man in question finally turned around. “Potter, if you would mind closing your mouth and taking a seat, I am being paid to teach. And twenty points from Gryffindor for disrupting class,” He drawled. Harry, realizing that everyone else was sitting and staring at him, grumbled something about pompous blonds but did take a seat. “Now, class, who can tell me the negative effects of Ashwinder Eggs when mixed with Aconite?”


End file.
